Envy's time at Wammy's
by BeyondBirthdayLovJam
Summary: Envy as she is known as later in the story gets a transfer to a orphanage called wammy house. when she arrives she is told she is most likely the fourth succsesor of L. So she is told to share a room with matt and mello. what will happen to her there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer *I do not own death note and its characters**_

_***please no flames this is my very first story that I put up here**_

**_*small summary:_**

**_Envy arrives at a orphanage called wammy's and she thinks she would be a low rank untill roger tells her she is fourth in line to sucseed L. So she is pushed into a room she has to share with matt and mello. thing is mello doesn't want her in the room with them and proves it after giving her a bloody nose. so what will happen? to find out read the first chapter._**

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**envy's time at wammy's**_

_**Chapter 1: my arrival **_

_**It was 5:23 in the morning in a cab, on the way to my new orphanage: Wammy's house. Thing was it was Saturday and I was NOT a morning person. I was grumpy I didn't sleep at all from the plane ride. But I was trying my best to make a nice first impression. I didn't want everyone there to think I was a bully. I wanted them to think I was a bright, nice, and caring young woman. Even if I was only 12 with a bad temperament. I just hope this orphanage is better than the last, because every one thought I was emo just because I wear black all the time. Then the door opened suddenly to bring me back to earth. The tall dark figure who opened the door asked "are you estrella". I gave a small nod as he motioned me to follow. Then he opened the gates next to a plaque that said 'wammy house'. **_

_**I followed him down a hallway into an office. He then gestured me to sit in a bulky old chair in front of a desk. I sat then he spoke "welcome to wammy's ,you may call me roger , I am sorry to say this but here at wammys we only use alias's, so if that's ok with you you may chose any name other than your real one". I thought for a long thinking only for a name I would have forever while I was here. Then I thought of one word that also began with an E and It was a word I loved I said it calmly. "Envy". Then in a quick gesture he stood and said "alright envy I shall escort you to your room that you are sharing with the 2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** successors of L, the reason that you are sharing a room with them is because based on the test you took to get into wammy's you are most likely the fourth." I stared at him in shock was I that smart? I knew I was intelligent but not like genus.**_

_**After a few moments we stopped at a door with the number 37 on it. Roger knocked. After a few moments a blond hair boy stepped out and said " yea ". Then roger spoke "this is envy she will be staying with you and matt." Then the blond hair stepped out and walked away. Then roger said" if you need anything just ask" and gently pushed me in. I stood there and took a nice look at the room. There were three beds the ones on the left and right look like they were taken judging by the game posters and chocolate bar wrappers. So I pulled my two luggages to the middle bed when a voice said "what the 2 tanks for?" I looked around to see a brown haired boy standing in the doorway as he moved to sit on the side with game posters. I said "this" taking my ball python and rose hair tarantula out of their containers and putting them in their tanks. He just stared and said" I never thought I'd see the day were a girl wouldn't be scared of snakes and spiders". I just laughed and said "you surprised". He just gave a nod. "You're a gamer huh?" I said judging by the posters. "Yea why" he asked. "I'm a gamer too and I have a game I beat on the flight over and it came out recently… I was wondering if you wanted it". He started lying down on his bed and said " if its not halo 3 then I don't want it " rummaging thru my bags to find it I found it after a minute of searching an I threw the halo game at him. He stared at the cover and said "how did you get this I only came out last week!" screamed the gamer. I then said "I had an old friend outside my last orphanage that got it for his birthday but he didn't want it so he gave it to me".**_

_**The slightly red head boy said "thanks…my names matt what's yours." I calmly said "envy" the gamer said nicely "envy…. I like your name" "thanks… who was the blond kid" I asked. The gamer sat up and said "mello...and just a warning don't talk to him for a few days". "Why" I asked slightly worried. "O he's just thinks if a new kid just walks right in and roger puts he/she in this room that it's a competion to see who's smarter." "O" I said slightly scared that I might get a bloody nose soon. The gamer lied back down in his bed and said" so what's their names" pointing to my tanks. I casually said "the snake is called b.b. and the spider is lea." He turned to look at me "you got the name lea from kingdom heart's axel didn't you?" my face when a light shade of pink embarrassed a little I said "how do you know" he just laughed and said "well all the nobodies in kingdom heart names are mixed up with the added X, an the scene in birth by sleep says it all" we both started laughing ending when mello opened the door and walked to his bed. Also pushing me to the floor in the process "what the h-"as I got a big boot in my face, giving me a nose bleed. Holding my nose to keep blood from dripping I used me free hand to slap mello across the face before matt pulled me away and down toward the clinic.**_

_**I was really wondering why matt was walking me the entire why down to the clinic and wait for me to come back out. When I got back out I said " why did you wait?' he casually said with his face turning a bright pink " mello would probably hit me if I walked back in the room and call me a traitor for helping you to the clinic." Then I said "your sweet like beating a game on hard mode." His face went from light pink to flaming red as he said "I just didn't want you to go back to the room for mello to finish you off". I smile and said "thanks matt". We then made our way silently back to the room hoping mello had left the room.**_

_**Thanks for reading my story I hope I at least get one good review on this. And if I do I'll try to get the next chapter posted by next Friday.**_


	2. Chapter 2

*thanks for the kind reviews last chapter and once again I would have to say I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2

*the next day (Sunday)

I woke up to a burning ray of sunlight in my eye. Annoyed I rolled over and put my face in my pillow. Then I notice the alarm clock I had said 11:24. I had missed breakfast and it was almost time for lunch. So I forced my self up to go check on my pets. I saw lea was under her log house so I moved to see b.b. I almost had a heart attack. The lid was on the floor and my ball python gone. Then I heard a scream behind me. I feeling a bit worried I spun around to see matt laughing and holding my snake. Then he said "sorry I couldn't resist scaring you after you've been asleep mostly all day." Then I said "REALLY "a little pissed of to see that I was pranked. Then I thought to get matt back. "Hey matt" I said walking towards him to get my snake and put him in his cage. "Can I borrow your psp and kingdom hearts birth by sleep" while taking my snake. "Sure" the red headed gamer said as he helped put the cover of the cage on. Then he walked over to his bed a pulled a drawer out. The drawer was filled with psp games and movies. Then he closed the drawer and walked over handing me the game and psp. "Thanks "I said trying to hide my grin. Then he walked out the room and said "anytime" closing the door behind him. So with him gone I worked on my plan to get him back. Taking out my laptop and connecting it to the psp. I put a folder in the psp titled 'rick roll for psp'. Knowing the only way to get it of was to reconnect the psp to the same laptop and delete it. After I finished loading it to his psp I disconnected then went to find matt.

After a few minutes of searching I found him in the library, sitting next to a girl. A by looks of it he was flirting with her. I suddenly felt myself go up in anger. Then I started thinking 'why am I mad…I don't like him…or do I?' after a few minutes I walked up to him calmly as I could and said "thanks for letting me borrow your psp". The gamer then stood up taking the psp then said "you're welcome". Then I walked I way hiding behind a bookshelf so I could spy on them, telling myself over and over again 'as soon as he sees the prank I will go strait back to the room and act like I never saw him with that girl.' After a few minute I was getting up to leave thinking ' well looks like he's not going to turn on that psp while that gir-' I cut myself of as I saw them kiss. My heart sunk to the ground as I saw them kiss. I rushed myself out of the library and outside into the field. Not even caring that it was slightly raining. I sat under a tree facing the fence. It was now pouring buckets of rain, I not caring I fell asleep.

The next time I awoke I was awaken by the sound of Rick Astley's never gonna give you up. I tried to sit up but my head was throbbing. so I rolled over to see were the noise was coming from to my surprise matt was sitting there trying to fix his psp. Noticing I was awake matt shut off his pap and spoke "the nurse thought you were in a coma, because you were out for a week." Myself a little surprised that I was asleep for a week said "who found me?" matt looked out the window and said "I got worried because you didn't come back to the room , so at around one in the morning I went outside looking for you with only a flashlight to help me see…. And when I saw you I thought you were gone because your skin was so pale." "Sorry for making you worry "I said feeling guilty that he went thru all that trouble to find me. "Its ok if you tell me how to get this thing off" said the gamer with a smirk while turning on his psp. I laughed and said "get me my laptop and your psp usb cord". He just gave a nod and left to get the supplies.

"I was surprised that you didn't sleep longer, the nurse said you could be out for a month" I being surprised turned around to see mello. "I bet you'd like that" still pissed that he gave me a bloody nose. To my surprise he looked down and said "I know you probably hate me for giving you a bloody nose… I was just worried that you might be smarter than me… I'm sorry" I stared in astonishment. Then I said while extending my hand "I accept you're apology, I'm sorry to so… friends?" "Friends" said the chocolate addict while gripping my hand. Then matt walked back with my computer and his usb cord connected to the laptop and the psp. Setting it down in front of me while saying "you two friends now?" Asked the gamer. We just both gave a nod while I took the file off matt's psp. "Nice way to rick roll someone" said the blond. I just laugh and said "it wasn't easy but I wanted payback for the snake joke". Matt just laughed and said "you should of saw her face mello, it look like she saw a ghost". We all just laughed till the nurse came in and pushed matt and mello out of the complaining I needed my sleep. After they left the nurse brought a tray with a sandwich, water, and chocolate pudding. And I remembering that mello loved chocolate hid the little pudding under my pillow. Then scarfed down my food since I haven't ate in a week.

3 days later

The nurse finally let me out , and the reason she keep me so long she thought I was going to fall back into a " coma " as she put it. Happy to be out I was nice enough to give mello his pudding I saved for him and matt another game. The gamer then said "thanks" while mello just ate him pudding with out saying thank you but I know he was happy. I wasn't expecting it but matt and mello both got me welcome back gifts. Matt knowing I liked snakes got me an albino kingsnake with red eyes. While mello just pitched in and got the tank, bedding, and etc. then the gamer said "what you going to name him?" It to me awhile to think of a name then I thought of one just by seeing the snakes eyes. "Mail because he looks like a postage stamp with roses" matt looked away but I could see him blushing "cool name" said the gamer walking away dragging the chocolate addict away with him. So I put 'mail' away in his tank to the right of leas. Wondering why was matt blushing…

Now how was that? Please all I ask is no flames. I actually got this up sooner than I expected. Well you never know when your board. And I will try to post the next one before Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyondbirthdaylovjam :Again I was board so I thought id write another chapter.

Mello: your always board.

Beyondbirthdaylovjam: I'll give you this chocolate if you say the disclaimer.

Mello: beyondbirthdaylovjam doesn't own death note or its characters, now give me my CHOCOLATE!

Beyondbirhtdaylovjam: now on with the story before mello strangles me.

Chapter 3

It was another boring day in class and again the teacher called on this albino I didn't know. "Correct" boomed the teacher. That kid never seems to get a question wrong. So I whispered to matt next to me. "Who's the albino kid?" "O him that's near" said the gamer playing his ds under the table. So that kid was the first person to succeed L. He looked younger than matt, mello, and I. He looked around 8 – 10. He didn't even have the textbook open. He was just sitting there playing with toys. Then the bell rang to bring me back to earth. I looked at the clock, it was 9:45 and it was Thursday. So I walked myself to my life science class. When I got there I sat down in my assigned seat. Class stared a few minutes later with the teacher pulling up a video on the overhead. Then the class phone rang and the teacher called me down as he hung up the phone. He whispered "go down to Roger's office for a few, your not in trouble he just needs you for a sec." So I walked my way down hopping it wasn't anything bad.

After a few moments of thinking what I may have been called down for I arrived at roger's office. A little worried I opened the door slowly. When I had the door fully open I saw the near, mello, and matt were sitting in three of the four chairs in front of the desk. So I took the last chair next to matt. Then Roger spoke "since you four are the first in line to succeed L, he took the libraty to take a break from his cases to come meet you four". In my head I was thinking 'I've always wanted to meet this L person, but I never thought it would happen'.

Then the door opened again to reveal a young man in his early twenties. He had a slight hunch in his back, and dark bags under his eye made him look like he never slept. Then again his hair was sticking up in a weird fashion. It made him look mysterious and quite handsome. Then he sat in the chair behind the desk in a complicated manor and spoke "as you know this is my first meeting with you four and I would like to test your abilities to see how far you four will go to solve a case, so I ask you four to split into two teams, after you chose your teams I ask you to stand least 5 feet from the other team". So I asked matt if he would be on my team and he just gave a nod and stood next to me while mello and near stood next to each other. Then he spoke again "ok then if you are fine with your team members, one team go with watari and the other go with roger ".

After seeing that mello and near left with roger , matt and I left with watari.A few moments later watari lead us to a room full of what seemed to me some of the latest technologies. "Your assignment is to find out your rivals real names before they find out yours" said the old gentleman.

After a few hours of searching I finally told matt "just hack into the wammy house server theirs a big chance their on file". He sighed and "fine I'll try but I can't guarantee I'll get passed the fire walls thou". So after a few moments the gamer said "wow that was easier than I thought". "So you got in?" I asked half hoping he didn't see my name. "Yea I thought it would take longer…. Let's go back and report to L" said the successful hacker. So I fallowed him back to roger's office.

When we got there we saw that near and mello were already at the door. So by the time we got there roger had opened the door for them. So we just walked in and sat in the same seats as before. L to my surprise was still sitting there in that uncomfortable looking style. Then he spoke "I have a list here in front of me with your names on it to make sure you don't lie, so which team came in first?" "Sorry to say this L, but both teams arrived at the same time" said watari as he brought some tea over. "O so I see that you both came at the same time so which team would like to go first in revealing the others identities?" said the detective with no emotion. Then matt stood up and said "we would sir." The detective just gave a nod to proceed. "Nears real name is Nate Rivers" said the gamer. Then I stood and said "and Mello's real name is Mihael Keehl". Then we both sat down and near and mello stood up. "Matt's real name is mail jeevas" said mello sitting down to let near finish. "And envy's real name is estrella kurochi." Said the albino sitting back down. Then I started thinking 'wait... what! Matt's real name is mail… so that's why he was blushing when I named the snake he gave me. " it seems that none of you have lied to me so just to let you know while you were looking for your rivals name , I had video cameras in the room to see how you would figure out your rivals name."

Hey I'm sorry I didn't get this up in time my computer keeps freezing. I won't be able to post for awhile because I will be at camp. O yea who ever can guess what kurochi means gets mentioned in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok since I haven't posted a chapter in FOREVER I made this chapter 7x as long as the other chapters xD

So have fun reading what I wrote on weekends, During class, and during my lunch because I love you guys :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM DEATH NOTE MENTIONED

Mello's POV

*same day as last chapter (Thursday)

"What" I asked stupidly.

"Yes we had special video cameras placed in both rooms, If you'd like, we can show you the others video" Said L. I looked over at matt and envy only to get a nod in response. So I looked back towards L to give him my nod of approval. "Ok if Envy and Matt would leave the room for a while" said L. Once they left L turned around and clicked on a TV. Soon it was playing a video of them. "Just hack into the Whammy House Server, There is a big chance they are in file" Envy said. There was no way that matt could possible, unless he kept reading books on hacking. Even when I told him to stop . . "Wow, that was easier than I thought" said my gamer friend with a look of triumph. L then paused the video. "I had purposely let the servers down for matt's computer, but I made sure it wouldn't be EASY for just any old hacker". So it looks like Matt HAD been reading more. But by the looks of him it look like he hadn't even read one page in his lifetime, because most of the time we all see him playing his games! I almost didn't hear L say we could go back to our classes. So I got up and walked down back to the bedroom because I had free period so I thought I'd study for my test next period. Then found myself hoping "That Envy and Matt NEVER had to go thru that again."

Matt's POV

When I saw the doorknob nudge I poked Envy because she was playing her Pokémon game. So when we walked back in we took the middle seats so we could see the TV. I had been really wondering how Mello could of worked with Near the whole time. For crying out loud he hates the little albino freak. Near didn't even deserve to be number one. Mello did because he spent so much time studying. Then Mello, Envy, and I could be in the top 3. I heard the TV click on so I turned my attention to the TV. I saw Mello there a little mad at first. "You can find out Matt's name since I know you two are best friends, so I'll take on Envy's" said the little albino. "No, They are both my friends to I have the right to find out their names. NOT YOU." Said Mello. "So you can build you little dice towers or do your damn puzzles, I'll tell you Envy's name when I'm done. Then L fast forwarded until the camera zoomed in on Mello's Laptop. It had a picture of an orphanage, run down and old. It had a headline story. "ORPHANAGE OWNER RAPES ORPHAN" It then had a picture of a girl I knew all too well. I looked over at Envy to make sure she was alright. She had her head down and her fists clenched, like ready to punch someone. Since L was turned around I ended up putting my hand on hers. Trying to comfort her but she pushed my hand away. She then mouthed "I'm fine". So I was quiet the rest of the time.

Envy's POV

I was mad when the camera zoomed in on the screen. It was a newspaper cut-out of my old orphanage, me, and THAT MAN I WANTED REVENGE FROM. The news promised they wouldn't make it public but they did. Then I started remembering the incident.

"_You're worth nothing" "Good for nothing Shit!"_

"_Your god doesn't give a damn about you"_

"_You worthless piece of crap!"_

"_If you ever leave this orphanage I will hunt you down so I can kill you"_

_Pain….Misery…Hated…Blood...Called a liar….No one believed me in that hell hole… they would just say "your just obsessed with him"…when it was the other way around….HE was obsessed with ME…._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on mine. Knowing it was matt's I pushed it away and mouthed "I'm fine". So I returned my attention to the screen which was fast forwarding to what I guess when Mello finds out Matt's real name. His story was worse than mine… He saw his mother and father fall before him. I kept reading the article. He was hidden under the bed… Poor Matt… When his parent's murderer began to leave… he had the guts to quietly grab the knife under his parent's pillow… and actually jump the guy to bring him down…Get thrown off and land in a pile of glass that scarred his arms and legs… and still have the strength to get up again and slice his arm, and watch him bleed to death … he was only 5 when it happened…. At least he got let go with self-defense… I look over at him… he had pulled his goggles over his emerald eyes… which I hated but I could understand he wanted no one to see his emotions… so when L gave us the permission to leave I walked silently back to the room, because I didn't want to go back to class after just reliving what I just had. When I got there I realized Matt was following me. So I let both of us in the room only to run into Mello who looked like he was leaving. "I see you two are skipping but…. I understand so I'll let you be." He said going by us to go to his next period. I walked slowly to my bed but stopped. "Can I sleep with you" I asked without thinking and regretting it quickly. "Sure" he said surprised I asked. Probably knowing why I didn't want to sleep alone… So I walked over and got under the blanket with Matt…Knowing he and Mello would try and protect me if that bastard ever came back. "Thank you" I whispered almost silently. Then I pulled of his goggles so I could see his eyes when we wake up.

Envy's POV

This Friday morning I woke up. I noticed that Matt wasn't next me and that my two roommates were wrestling at 4 o'clock in the morning. "What the hell you guys it's around 4 in the morning" I said pissed and throwing Matt's extra pillow at them. "Well he's the one sneaking my games to god knows where!" said matt more pissed than I'd ever heard him. "Well I'm trying to study for midterms because I HAVE TO BEAT NEAR and I don't need to hear you playing your stupid games while I study!" Mello frowning as he said it. "WELL WE HAVE TO GET OUR GODDAMED SLEEP" I screamed. I got up and walked out of the room hoping that I could get some fresh air.

When I got outside I looked for somewhere I could just lay down and look at the stars. So I found a path and started walking. After walking for a few minutes I came across a cliff. Which gave of a beautiful view of stars and city lights. So I plopped down and just admired the view. Then I heard a faint footsteps, I turned around and just saw these blood red eyes looking back at me.

"What do you want?" I said scooting back. "Nothing" said the voice. The figure came up to sit next to me. He sort of looked like L but with red eyes. "So you're Estrella Kurochi?" said the figure. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked. "Just call me B" said what I thought was a copy. I got up sacred to stay because of the new person. Right when I got back on the path I heard the copy say "You are about to lose someone close to you will meet soon". I keep walking hoping what he said was a joke.

When I got back to the room I was glad to see Matt and Mello where back in bed sleeping. I keep looking because I loved to see Matt asleep because he looked so calm and at peace, And Mello… oh Mello…He was always sleeping with a chocolate bar close at hand. Then I saw it was already 6:45. What's the use of going back to bed when breakfast will be out a 7 o'clock? So I grabbed my white KH Roxas tee and white skinny jeans decided to take a quick shower.

Matt's Pov

When I woke up I was surprised that Envy wasn't back yet. Well then again she was pissed at us when she walked out. I got up and threw a pillow at Mello to get him up. After we were dressed and fed I realized we still haven't seen Envy all day. So we walked to our first classes knowing Envy had to be there. "Why are you in such a hurry to get to class" asked Mello. "O nothing" I said caught off guard, knowing mello could tell I was lying. "Ok when you are ready to tell the truth I'll be back in the room after class" as he stalked off to class without me. So when I got to class I could see mello had "moved" his assigned seat because we had a substitute today. So I sat down and waited for Envy to sit next to me.

Envy's Pov

When I got to my reading class I saw that we had a sub today, but I still chose to sit next to Matt. When I sat down Matt rustled my medium/short black hair. "Hey, hey come on I just straitened it" I said trying to get him to stop. Seeing that he wouldn't I resorted to tickling him. But that just ended up with us having a tickling fight until the bell rang. When class started the class phone went off and the teacher came up to Matt and I. "Envy, Roger needs you" and walked off. "What you do?" Asked Matt. "I don't know" I whispered. So I walked off and before I left I looked back to see Matt still looking. I blushed and ran out the door.

When I got to Roger's door I knocked before entering. When I walked in I sat down nervously looking around the room. Then Roger spoke "You're not in trouble". I stared at him in wonder. "The reason why I called you down is because-" I patiently hoped that I wasn't getting transferred. "We think we might have found a long lost twin sister of yours". "WHAT!" I screamed totally surprised at the news. "Yes, yes you have a twin sister because we did a blood test to determine if it was true". "I never knew I had a twin sister!" I exclaimed. "Yes now you know and if it's alright, I have arranged to have your stuff moved to a room you two will be sharing". "Yes its fine, but is she here and can I meet her?".

"I am sorry to say but she won't be here until around noon" said Roger.

"O ok but can I be excused from class to prepare the room?" I asked hoping to get out of class. "Sure you may but for only today" Said Roger. I walked out of Roger's office happy. But when I came to said room I would be sharing with my sister, I started feeling sad…. Because I wouldn't be rooming with Matt and Mello anymore. Well I could always talk my sister into having a sleepover with Matt and Mello. So with that I pushed open the door to see all my stuff moved already. But to me it looked like a bomb hit my side of the room with all my clothing on my bed and the floor surrounding it. But the good part was that the movers had put my snakes and tarantula at the foot of my bed on their stand, and my game collection still stacked neatly on their shelves. So I set to work cleaning up the room for the arrival of my sister.

Matt's POV

Envy didn't come back for the whole class so after the period I went to roger's office to ask where Envy went. "Roger, I was wondering if you knew were Envy went" I asked Puzzled. "She is preparing her new room because she will be sharing said room with her twin sister" he said. "O ok do you know what room?" I asked really wanting to meet her sister. "She is in room 36, right next to yours and Mello's room actually" he said turning back to some papers he was filling out. Since I now knew were Envy was, I walked back to the room that I now only shared with Mello. I walked in to see Mello sitting up on his bed eating a chocolate bar. "So why are you lying to me." He asked before taking another bite. "I know… I'm just not sure of how to say it." I said looking down at the floor. "Well I'm your best friend you can tell me anything and I'll be ok with it, and when I say anything I mean ANYTHING." He said ripping off the rest of the wrapper and throwing it on the floor. "I think I might like Envy." I said not making eye contact and knowing Mello could see me blushing. "I thought you'd never admit it." He said chuckling after he said it. "What how did you know?" I said shocked looking at my best friend who got up and walked over. "I've known you liked her since you went out at one in the morning, while it was raining to look for her… Then the week she was in the clinic you refused to leave her side… don't think I didn't notice Matt." I stared at him in amazement that he had known the exact moment I started liking her. Well of course we known each other since I came here when I was 5 and he'd been here ever since he was 4. I still even remembered when we meet when I was 5 and he was 6 in late December.

_I was walking down the main hall of whammy's house. I heard the whispers and chitter-chatter of kids staring at me. I was scared to think that they thought I was a murderer. So I pulled my goggles over my eyes. Remembering that my goggles were the last thing my parents gave me…. Before that man came…only minutes afterwards…would I lose my parents forever… I shook my head and ran up to catch up to the Person called Roger here.. Since he thought I was old enough to give myself a new name he let me. So I gave him an easy name so I could just get away and find a hiding space for myself, so I could get away from everyone most of the time so I could forget how messed up my life was by playing my games. "Matt" I said. I think he could see I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. So he gave me a slip of paper with a 37 on it. Thank god he knew I was smart for my age because I didn't want to be watched 24/7. So I got up and walked off to find a hiding place. So first thing I did was go up the stairs to see what I looked like. I looked the same but something caught my attention at the end of the hall. So I walked over to the area to inspect the area. I saw that in the right side had an inch of opening. Like a sliding door but only like 1 or 2 feet high. So I slid the door open and crawled in. When I slid the door close I saw I wasn't the only one in the cramped box. The person in the room was presumably a guy like me, Blond, and a tiny frame like mine. He was eating a chocolate when he spoke. "Who the heck are you?" he said still munching on his bar. "I'm Mai- Matt" I said quickly hoping he didn't notice. "I'm Mello, nice to meet you Matt." He said making a cracking noise taking a bite of his chocolate again. Glad he didn't notice I asked what room he was in. "I'm in room 37" he said casually. I then pulled out my slip to make sure I wasn't wrong. "I got assigned to room 37 to so could you show me where it is." I hesitated before I said the next word. "..Friend..". "O alright." He said throwing his wrapper on the floor then dragging me to our room. _

After remembering all that I threw my arms around Mello "Thank you." Then he nudged me away and said "You'll always be my friend no matter what ok, now go get her ok." With that I nodded and left the room.

Envy's POV

When I put away my last set of cloths I saw my friend Matt walking in. "Hey" I whispered tiredly while collapsing on the bed from Exhaustment. "Hey, I heard you were moving here because Roger said you have a twin sister. Is it true?" he asked coming over to sit on the bed with me. "Yea is true, I don't know her name yet but she'll be here at noon." I said turning over to look at him. "Oh cool congrats on having a twin sister Envy." He said with a smile on his face. "Thanks….I'll miss sharing a room with my two idiots thou." I said smirking trying hard not to laugh. "And what's that supposed to mean?" returning my smirk. "That I'm going to miss messing with you and Mello." I said tackling him playfully onto his back. "Oh that's what you mean." He said turning me onto my back. I didn't know which of us were stronger than before judging by how close we were in size/weight. I now knew Matt was a lot stronger than me. Which made me a little mad but I struggled to turn him over so I was on top again… But it didn't work out so I tried to tickle him but he seemed to read my mind. Since he quickly pushed my wrists against the headboard with his hands. "What are you doing" I asked suddenly getting nervous. "I don't know…I just want to try something." He said slowly getting closer to my face. I could feel my face getting hot. I knew I was blushing but I don't think he noticed because he didn't say anything and he kept getting closer and closer to my face. Then saved by some unknown force, I hear the doorknob jiggle. Then I start squirming to get Matt off me, making it look like we were wrestling and nothing else. "Yea Matt we all know how strong you are, so just get off Envy already." Said a familiar voice.

Mello POV

When I got in the room I leaned on the door and I saw that Envy and Matt were wrestling. Typical for the both of them. "Yea Matt we all know how strong you are, so get off Envy already." I almost laughed because I think Matt was about to kiss her (Judging by how close their lips were), but when I began to open the door I think Envy tried to squirm so it would look like they were wrestling. Matt ended up letting Envy up, but when he did she tackled him again. But only this time I don't think he had a chance because 1. Envy is sitting on his back 2. I am also sitting on him but on his ass. 3. There is no way he can lift us both up. And 4. Envy now has his hands pined to the ground like he did to her earlier. (And I bet he likes that now) I eventually got of Matt and so did Envy and we all went to sit on the bed. "Do you know what you sister looks like?" I asked really wondering what her sister might look like. "Well she is my twin after all so I'm guessing she looks like me." Envy said lying down across the bed. "Well twins almost always have different personalities so I think your sister won't be a gamer like us" said Matt on the floor still playing his games. "Yea that's true." I added. "Do you guys want to have a sleepover/party to help welcome my sister to Whammy's?" Asked Envy nervously awaiting Matt and Mine answer. "That sounds like a great idea to me" I said. "I wouldn't mind at all because you guys are practically my family, Plus I wouldn't mind adding one more." Said Matt looking up from his game. "Awesome, hey she should be here any minute now who wants to skip class to meet my sister?" Envy said hopping of the bed and walking to the door. "Since this is a special occasion… I'll make an exception to skipping class." I said getting up to join Envy. "I'll meet up with you guys after I beat this level." Said Matt. I looked at Envy and I could tell she was thinking the same thing. So we both walked over and pulled him by his sleeves, out the door.

Luna Kurochi POV

So this is Whammys house…To me it doesn't even look like an orphanage. The gates make it look like an enclosed estate. I had heard that I had a sister here and I've been wondering about her a lot. Was she smart like me? Black hair? Dark Hazel eyes that almost looked black but isn't? Did she have friends I could make friends with? Did she or her friends play any instruments? I wondered. I wasn't paying any attention obviously because I was leaning on the door when it opened. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't expect you to be leaning on the door." Said a voice over me. "I'm Roger, Are you Luna Kurochi?" Asked the so called man named Roger. "Yes, I am Luna" I said as I went back into the car to grab my CD player. When I went around back to the trunk Roger stopped me. "I'll send someone to get your stuff and they'll put it in your room." So I stopped and just followed Roger though the building. I went into an office and sat down in front of the desk. "I must inform you that we only use alias here, so I will give you a few moments to choose your name." said the man as he was filling out some papers. So a name to be called the rest of the time I'm here huh? Interesting…. Maybe not everyone here is dumb… But I still have to pick a name… What name should I chose thou? Well I'll just go with something I believe in… Guardian Angels…so my name will be Angel here… A for short... "I would like to be called Angel, A for short." I told the man and he finished writing something and handed it to me. "Ok A here's your room number you will be sharing with your sister and here is your schedule, you start classes Monday." With that I stood and left. When I opened the door I ran into someone or some people who look like they were trying to eavesdrop on Roger and I. Then I saw a girl with Black hair like mine, Dark Hazel eyes like mine, even same body and facial structure. Looks like I did have a twin after all.

Envy POV

I looked up to see eyes like mine staring back at me. Her hair was even the same color as mine. We were twins! I got up and said "I'm Envy and you must be my sister." "It looks like we are, I'm Angel but you can call me A for short." she said even her voice sounded like mine. "Well welcome to Whammys Angel, This is Matt and Mello, My friends and our neighbors." I said neighbors jokingly and we all started to laugh. "So who wants to get back to the room so we can have fun" I said with a funny expression on my face. "We do" my friends chimed together. "Then let's get rolling" I said pulling my sister down the hall. When we got to the room A's stuff had already been put NEATLY in the room (unlike mine). "So who wants to play a game of truth or dare to get to know each other better?" Said angel looking like she wanted to dive right in. "Sure" I said looking at Matt and Mello who had yet to respond to the question. "Sure if it doesn't get too personal" said Mello who had collapsed on my bed. "Yea sure." Said the fellow gamer. "I'll start" I said walking over to sit on Matt's lap. "Angel, Do you play any instruments." I asked my sister starting off easy for her. " I actually play the Piano, Violin, Harp, Fiddle, and the Acoustic Guitar." She said as if it were nothing. "Wow, you are really talented in music." I said. "Thanks, Envy what time were you born at? So I can see who's older?" she said with eyes hoping she was older. "Exactly at midnight last I saw my birth certificate" I said hoping I was older. "Aww you're older than me I was born at noon." She said making puppy eyes that were similar to mine. "What day?" asked Matt. "January 21" Angel and I said at the Exact same time, which scared me. "So I am older" I said a little happy. "Yea, sure" said my YOUNGER sister. "I say it's my turn, so Envy who do you like?" said a redhead/brunette I was sitting on. "I'll tell you when your birthday comes around." I said leaning backwards to poke his nose while grinning. "Common that's 4 months away~." Said looking at me with puppy eyes. Damit he didn't have his goggles on. His puppy eyes usually always worked on me when his emerald green eyes did it. "You'll just have to wait then." I said trying my hardest not to give in. "Who's in the mood for some movies since this game isn't going anywhere?" Said the chocolate addict from the bed. "Sure" I said getting up from Matt's lap. "We can go to the common room to see what movies we have." I said getting up to check my pets. "Oh my god, you have snakes and a tarantula!" shrieked Angel running behind Mello who was on the bed. "Yea but don't worry I have locks on the tanks, See." I said pointing to the locks. "Ok but keep them AWAY from ME." Said A. "Ok, ok yeash… common lets go get some movies." I said pulling Matt because he was paying too much attention to his game.

_A few moments later_

Envy's Pov still

After a few decisions we had come up with four movies each of us had chosen. I had chosen Pokémon the rise of Darkai. Nerdy I know. Angel had chosen Titanic. O GOD that would take forever to finish. Mello ended up getting Scarface… That movie has some GREAT ACTION in it XD… Then Matt got Final Fantasy: Advent Children… Just as bad as mine! But then again Sephiroth and Cloud are HOTT…then all the fight scenes make it awesome! When we got back to the room we all agreed to let Angel watch her movie first because it was her first night here. So in the opening I had already started falling asleep because I heard this movie was boring. So I dozed off for a few moments.

Matt's Pov

The movie hadn't even gotten thru the beginning credits and Envy and fallen asleep on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful.. I don't even know why she spends so much time in the bathroom making sure her make-up and hair are OK to her. She looked perfectly beautiful the way she was. She also acted like she wasn't afraid of anything. Sort of like Mello when he wears his black and watches mafia movies. Also a part of why I like her was because she was a gamer, And she was better than me. I mean how many girls are you going to meet that can BEAT you in games like Halo or Call of Duty. Not those non-real games they sell for people who can't game. I looked over to Mello because I know he had taken a quick liking to Angel than he did most people. I saw that he had allowed her to sit in his lap…Typical Mello… I still wonder why he barged in when I was trying to see if Envy liked me. She was blushing so I was going to kiss her. I bet Mello did that to mess with me. So I was going to mess with him back. But later because I think Envy was uncomfortable. "Matt will you lie in bed with me, you look almost as tired as me." She yawned. "Sure, I'll help you to bed also." I said getting up and helping her to her bed. When she was in bed she pulled me in. She probably thought I was going back to watch the movie. She was wrong because I was also tired. So when Envy was asleep I saw that she had fallen asleep on my chest. Like a little kitten. But this kitten was scared because she was holding tightly to my shirt. She was probably scared I'd leave or someone would pull her away. I was getting sleepy very quickly so I took off my goggles and put them on the dresser next to the bed, because I knew she liked me with my goggles of because last time I slept with her she had taken them off while I was asleep. I think she liked my eyes like I liked her eyes. So with that I pushed her hair out of her eyes, before I fell asleep.

Mello Pov

"Come on and get up I want to see what they are doing." I said trying to get angel to move. Man this girl was stubborn! She was just as stubborn as Envy. They sure were twins then, But different at the same time. "Let them be ok, they deserve to be alone to." Then she added "Plus I think they like each other." "Well let me up because I think they are asleep." I said trying to push her off. "Fine since they are asleep, Yeash." She said getting up. So finally I got up to see after being sat on. I could see Matt had taken his goggles off, or was it the other way around that Envy took off his goggles? So with that in thought I took a pillow from Angels bed and threw it at my idiot couple who would not admit that they liked each other. "Hey" came from the sleeping lumps. "Get up you sleeping lumps, we were going to play a game of spin the bottle to get everyone up." I said hoping that they would get their lazy asses out of bed. "Ok" I heard them say. Well Matt was the first to get up. No surprise with that . . So with that I walked over to Matt he just nodded knowing what I was thinking. " On three" I whispered. "One, two, THREE!" then we both jumped in the bed, bouncing up and down to get Envy up. "What the hell you guys!" screamed Envy. "Get up then kitten" Matt said bouncing. Kitten? He gave her a nickname which was kitten? Oh my god that was funny! Where did Matt come up with a name like that? "Where in hell did you come up with a name like that?" I asked Matt laughing on the floor. "Kitten? I'm not a Kitten!" Envy said rolling on the floor in laughter. "Yes you are because you were clawing my shirt while you were sleeping." Matt said while laughing too. Then I picked up Matt's goggles and starting waving it in front of her. And she started clawing at it LIKE A KITTEN. "Stop please!" she said pleadingly while still trying to hit it. "You are such a kitten." I said laughing. "Am not just stop." She said jumping at it. Then Matt ended the fun by taking his goggles from me and putting it back on. "Come on you guys, let's start playing already." Said Angel pulling on my arm. I walked over in front of the bottle and sat. "I'll go first I said." Putting my hand on the bottle and spinning it. When it stopped I couldn't believe my eyes. It landed on my best friend, my friend Matt. Crap I was going to have to kiss him. He was blushing, I think he didn't know what to say. "You're going to have to kiss you know." Envy said looking at the tension between Matt and I.

So with that we scooted closer to each other. I put my hand on his shoulder keep him from moving because I knew he was nervous. I looked at him and I could see it in his eyes. O Matt you should know that with your goggles off I know what you're feeling. I didn't even notice I was getting closer because now we were only an inch or two away. Then Matt did something I never thought he would do, he finished the distance with force. I leaned in with force to push myself up. I lost control within seconds of the kiss. I asked for entrance before our battle for dominance. Soon we were battling, but that was quickly over when air was a necessity. When we pulled back we were both blushing madly. "I got that on tape you know" said a voice I almost forgot was there.

Envy's POV

O wow… They were REALLY going at it. Good thing I was getting it on tape. No I was not a pervert, it was for blackmail... IF I ever needed it . … Wow they were even blushing… Did they like each other or what? Then they stopped, guess they needed air XD. "I got that on tape you know." I said laughing. "DELETE IT THEN." They said at the same time, and they were STILL BLUSHING. I said moving the video elsewhere on my phone, so when the checked the video box they won't find it. "Ok yeash, scared I'll show everyone are you?" I said acting like I was deleting it. Then I handed over my cell to matt because I knew he wanted to make sure I deleted it. "Can we play a different game, I don't want to have to do that again" said Mello biting his chocolate bar, trying to act like he wasn't blushing really badly. "I think you guys enjoyed that~" A said jokingly. "Did not, to me that was just wrong" Matt said with a scowl on his face. Then he handed back my cell. "So what can we play? It's almost four in the morning, I doubt anyone is up but us." Said Mello almost done with his bar. "Who wants to play a risky game of hide and seek?" said my sister with no fear of being caught in her eyes. "I'm up for it" I said with the same look. "I could lose my games for a week, but this could be interesting." Said my fellow gamer getting up but leaving his game on the floor. "At least it's not spin the bottle." Said the blond finishing his chocolate bar and throwing away the wrapper. I then said pulling everyone to the door. "Come on we'll start in the common room and A can be seeker, so she can start memorizing the orphanage."

Matt Pov

By the time we got to the common room I already knew where I was going to hide. "You got to count to 100, and no cheating." I heard envy say before Mello and her started running. I had enough time so I walked. "6..7..8" I heard A echo down the hallway quietly. Man she was a slow counter! Good thing I had my DS in my pocket so when I got there I could play until they found me or I got bored and went to bed. When I got to said area I wondered if I would still fit since I haven't been in their since I was 5. When I got inside I realized that I fit and it was much bigger to. I think Whammy had this place renovated when Mello and I were little so we could still use this place. I would have to thank him next time I saw him. I reached for the light switch but there wasn't one. Damn, Nice one Whammy. Trying to make sure we weren't here after curfew. "Who's there?" Said a voice I knew all too well. "Mello?" I asked knowing who it was. "Matt? What are you doing here?" I heard him say though the darkness. "What I can't be here or something?" I said with a FAKE hurt voice. "No, you can be here… I was just wondering why you would choose here." He said because he fell for the sound of my voice. "O I just chose this place to see if I could still get in here." I said while trying to lie down. "Same here…Hey come over here ok?" he said with nervousness in his voice. "Umm ok?" I said crawling over because I was too lazy to get up. But that ended with me running right smack into him. "Ouch" we both said coincidently. When we got situated he spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't need to take that kiss that far… I just… I've never been kissed before… So you were my first kiss…" he said looking away. So I was his first kiss, damn if he wasn't gay for the rest of his life people wouldn't believe him because I was his first kiss. "Umm…no it was fine… really… it was…" I said leaning on his shoulder. I was getting really tired. "You know if you're tired you can sleep on my lap until were found." He said nervously. "Thanks" I said tiredly before resting my head on his lap. "You are a good kisser, even though you said it was your first time." I said smirking thru the darkness. "You're such an idiot." Said my blond friend before I fell asleep.

Angel Pov

"98…99…100, ready or not here I come." I said uncovering my eyes and turning around. Where would I hide if I were my sister? I started walking and I turned the corner. Well I am my sisters twin… and there is a good chance we would choose the same place to hide. I started walking down the hallway and I heard footsteps. I went back and hid behind a closet door. "Well Envy and Angel both have the same intelligent mind because they got the same exact score on their entrance exams." I heard a voice say. I looked through the door to see to men. One I knew as Roger. The other I have never seen before. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with faded jeans. He also had dark bags under his eyes, then his hair was sticking out in a weird fashion, like he just crawled out from under the bed. "Interesting… I would like to meet with the both of them." Said the man I would be meeting with soon. "Yes L I will schedule for you to meet them around noon." Said roger as they turned the corner. So the man I would be meeting name is L… Sounded more like L's name was an alias to me. Once I was certain that they would not hear me, I left the closet in search of my friends. I went farther down the hallway, and then I heard something fall from another closet I had just passed. I went back to the closet and put my ear against the door to listen if anyone was in there. "Shit that hurt" I heard the voice I knew was my sister. I then opened the door to see my sister on the floor. "I see you tried to hide on the upper shelves." I said trying not to laugh. "Yea, have you found Matt or Mello yet? She asked getting up from where she fell. "No not yet." I said leaning against the door. "My stupid fault I fell and you found me." She said walking towards me. "I heard to people going down the hall saying they were going to schedule to meet with us at noon." I said waiting for an answer. "Who said that" she asked questionly. "Roger and some man named L" I said pushing up from the door. "L!" she said practically screaming, so I ended up putting my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "What do you know him or something." I said out of curiosity. "Yea Matt, Mello, and I will tell you when we get back to the room." Said my sister. Then she added. "Common let's find them quickly so we can tell you." Then she started pulling me out the door and up some stairs. "Matt told me about this place so he might be here." Said my sister pulling me to the end of the hallway. She then got down on her knees and pulled a side board to reveal a secret room. "Hey if you guys are in here we found you." Said my sister going into the hole.

Mello Pov

When I heard footsteps I nudged the sleeping gamer and he got up after a few times. "Hey what was that for?" asked the sleepy redhead. "I heard footsteps and if it's A I don't want her thinking were gay." I say before I see the door start sliding. "Hey if you guys are in here we found you." Said I voice I knew. "Yea were in here" I said getting up and pulling him by the collar of his shirt to get him up. "Great one less idiot to fine, so let's hurry back to the room because A has something to tell us." Said Envy pulling us out of the hidden room. When we got back to their room we all collapsed on Envy's bed. "So what did you need to tell us A?" I said tiredly. " I saw a man you guys call "L" walking in the hallway taking to Roger." She said getting in Envy's bed. "What? You saw L? Here?" I said excitedly. "Yes, I saw them when I ran and hid in a closet when I heard them coming." She said lying down. "What were they talking about?" I asked.

I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in forever for this story! But I'm back so be expecting more soon!


End file.
